100 Theme Challenge
by freefallingx19
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. Harry Hermione parings, but may change for certain prompts. First time doing this! Please have mercy on my soul.  One shots
1. Introduction

The first to the many themed challenges. I hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

1. Introduction  
>~.~.~<p>

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Our Savior, was the luckiest man in the world. He had just asked Hermione Granger, THE Hermione Granger, to marry him. And she said yes. So it comes to no surprise that we find them fully entwined and focusing every fiber of their being on the other's lips.

"Hermione," He mumbles between kisses. "I… love you… so much."

"Mmm," came her reply, and they continued to devour each other's faces.

It probably was not the best idea to be having this major make out session in the middle of a park, for teenagers began making cat-calls to the older couple. Not wanting to make a scene, Harry reluctantly pulled away, but he kept his arms around her petite waist while she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

After a long moment's silence, she spoke. "How do we tell Ronald?"

Harry froze stiff. _I forgot to tell Ron. Crap,_ he thought to himself. It wasn't that Ron didn't approve of the relationship; he had just made it **very **clear to Harry that he wanted in on the proposal. After a violent fight Ron had muttered, "I just want to be there, mate. Even hiding behind a bush would be fine."

But now, it was too late. They got caught up in the moment of watching the sunset and spending their 2nd anniversary together. Ron would be absolutely **furious**.

"Uh-oh," was Harry's reply after he had thawed out of his frozen state, "he's going to kill me."

Hermione could only laugh and place a quick kiss upon her fiancé's lips and mentioned, "Ron would never."

With that, she grabbed his hand and apparated to the door of the Burrow.

"Ready?" He asked, uncertainly.

She answered by giving a small squeeze to his hand and a smile graced her lips. This was all he needed to push open the Weasley door and introduce the world to the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

~.~.~

A review would be nice :) But anyway here is the first! I really hope you liked it and thank you for reading :)


	2. Love

Sorry these are so short... I'll work on making them longer! Promise.  
>And thanks to last chapter's reviewers <strong>Twilight Gleek<strong> and **Zelda12343. **You guys made my day :)

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

2. Love  
>~.~.~<p>

Harry had never known what _love_ was, that is, until a certain bushy-haired girl became his best friend. She had shown him affection, and he would never forget it. He could remember every little detail from the day that Hermione first hugged him. It was like nothing he had ever thought about, and that was especially because he never saw it coming. As soon as Hermione had let go of him, Harry felt… different. He had missed the warmth that his best friend gave him in that hug. So, he set out to face Professor Quirrell with the need to feel that warmth again.

Throughout their years at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione became even closer. Harry's heart had soared when Hermione gave him that first peck on the cheek in the end of forth year. It was at this point that Harry realized his crush on her.

Asking Hermione out was not simple task, either. Everything had to be perfect but of course the art museum was closed, it started pouring outside, Harry's pants had ripped while tying his shoe, et cetera, et cetera. Two good things did come out of it, however. Harry's glass rose did not break throughout this terrible evening, and when the rose was given to Hermione, she gave Harry the most incredible kiss ever.

Harry loves Hermione. Hermione loves Harry. And now, on this wonderful, amazing, extraordinary, unforgettable day; Harry and Hermione love their new born little boy, James.

~.~.~

So I don't really like this that much... Just 'cause it seems to skip around a lot and shizznit. I'll do better!


	3. Light

Hi :) Soooo sorry I haven't posted... I had SAT's today and have been freaking out a little. Really, only a little. BUT HERE! As promised, it is longer than before!  
>And thank you so much to <strong>Twilight Gleek<strong>! You are amazing :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Alaska.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

3. Light  
>~.~.~<p>

"Harry! Harry James Potter you tell me where you are taking me this instant!" This last statement was said by a peeved, and blind, Hermione Granger. You see, it was at this very point in time that Hermione, wearing a blindfold, was being pulled along by her new boyfriend, Harry Potter. Where she was going, she had no clue and Harry had her trapped.

"'Mione… The more you struggle, the longer you will have that blindfold on," Harry laughed with a smile.

The girl sighed grumpily, but allowed Harry to begin leading her again. After about five minutes of silence, Hermione heard a creek, then a bang, and suddenly a rush of cold air swirled around her.

"Harry… Bloody hell! Are we outside?" Her shrieking voice was only answered by a muffled chuckle. With a groan, she added, "You **are** aware that it's the dead of winter right now and we are in Alaska… right?"

At this, Harry only laughed harder, "Of course! Now you just calm that pretty little head of yours, all right? We're almost there."

For the next hour, or so it seemed to Hermione, they walked across a vast field, up many mountains, and through a tunnel. _At least his hand is warm, _Hermione thought, tightening her grip on his hand. Her cheeks were freezing, and she was glad she had decided to put on her scarf that morning. With her eyesight gone, Hermione was strongly aware of her other senses. She could hear everything around her, from the whoo-ing of owls to the swaying of trees, and she was extremely aware of the way Harry's thumb would every once in a while brush against her hand. She could even swear that she felt his eyes on her and whenever she did, heat would rise up into her cheeks and she'd feel the all too familiar sensation of her blush.

All of a sudden the heat from Harry's hand was gone. _What the…_ she thought. "Harry?" She wondered aloud, worried.

"Right here, 'Mione," came a voice directly behind her. Before she could turn around, the blindfold was dropped off her head. Hermione Granger was in awe, and completely speechless. "Welcome to Alaska. Isn't it amazing?"

Before them, up in the sky, danced the famous Northern Lights.

"But… wow… I," Hermione babbled.

He wrapped his arms around her perfect waist, using little strength to pull her flat against his chest. "I know," he answered, and placed a small kiss on her neck.

Both teenagers were fully entranced by the wonderful display of lights dancing before them, not having a care in the world.

"It's amazing how one little thing can get you so interested, huh?" asked Hermione, turning in Harry's arms to she could face him. She wrapped her arms around his toned stomach, interlocking them behind his back. The chill in the air made their noses red and their fingers numb, but neither really cared.

"You're amazing, 'Mione," Harry responded with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

She answered him with a kiss.

~.~.~

Review?

Did ya like it? Did ya like it?


End file.
